Minecraft Survival Guide
Minecraft Survival Guide Please Note: This guide is for the casual Minecraft player who wants to start out in Minecraft survival mode. This guide doesn't go in depth but does cover points that are important, in starting the game. Starting a new world can be tough, so this guide should at least show you how to get started. First you will need to gather some wood. Wood from trees can be found in both Forest and Mountain biomes. When you come to a tree, walk up to it and break the wood, using the left-click button (while pointing at the wood). Collect about 15-20 pieces of wood for now. Next press E on your keyboard to open up the inventory. Take your wood you have collected and place it in your 2x2 crafting square. Your output should be Wooden Planks. Next up create a Crafting Table '''by filling in the crafting grid with Woiden Planks. (Don't forget to keep an eye on the sun's position in the sky, when it gets low, that means it's getting dark). Take your crafting table and place in your bottom row of your inventory. Then select it in your hotbar and right-click it to place it on the ground. Right-click the Crafting Table and your should see a 3x3 crafting area. This is where you will do most of your crafting. Take your Wooden Planks are arrange them one on top of the other formation, this will create 4 sticks. Now create a '''Wooden Pickaxe (crafting recipes on the Crafting page). Now locate some Stone (usualy a few layers elow Dirt) and use the pickaxe to mine it, now go to your crafting table again (once collected a few blocks of Stone) and make some stone tools. A Pickaxe, Shovel and a Sword, should sustain you for now. Now you need to look for Coal and Iron, both materials can be found underground, or on cliff faces, if you're not in a hilly area, your best bet is to find a cave system entrance. When exploring caves for materials, it is wise to bring the following, Torches, A Water Bucket and some Food. Plus the other tools that you made earlier. To actually think of exploring a cave, you need to find one first. Most caves reveal an entrance on the surface, mostly in flat biomes like the Plains '''and the '''Savannah. Once you have found one take a peek inside to see if it big enough, if i't's not you might come to a dead end. If you think its big enough, walk inside, don't forget to place torches to light your way. I would advise to place the torches on the left hand side of caves, so when you want to get out, follow them back on the right. Keep exploring the cave, untill you come across some Ore. Coal Ore '''and '''Iron Ore is what were looking for. Once you have collect enough of them, head back to the surface. If it dark outside, then head back into the cave and create the following. A Furnace 'and a '''Crafting Table '(only if you didn't bring your other one with you). Now take your Iron Ore and put it in the top-slot of the Furnace. And take your Coal and put it in the bottom-slot. The furnace will start to turn the Iron Ore, into Iron Ingots. Once you have at least 9 Iron Ingots, create a Pickaxe, Shovel, '''Axe and a Sword, all made from Iron, these Iron tools are very useful since they work fast and last longer than Stone and Wooden ones. Now comes the hardest part to Survival.Building a house. A Simple house is Wooden walls and a Cobblestone roofing. How you build your house is up to you.